


Harry Potter and the Ordinary School Year

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humour, i don't know what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...in which nothing happened and nobody tried to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Ordinary School Year

It had been a completely ordinary year. There were no attacks by crazy escaped convicts, no Dark Lords, no dementors. Hell, even Snape and Malfoy were behaving themselves!  
In September Harry relaxed and enjoyed it.  
By Christmas, he had a vague sense of unease.  
By March he was definitely worried.  
By June he was a wreck; he couldn’t concentrate on his tests (them again, when did he ever?) and he couldn’t stop jumping at shadows.  
On June the 29th, just as he was stepping into the train ready to get back to platform 9 ¾ there was a flash of light and a large BOOM as the train station at Hogsmeade exploded.  
Harry looked around slowly.  
The Dark Mark shone above the station eerily, casting a sickly green light. There were dark robed figures and screaming children everywhere, and in the middle of it all was a snake faced maniac laughing at the chaos he had caused.  
Harry Potter drew his wand and sighed in relief.  
“Thank Merlin,” he said, “I thought you were never coming.”  
For after all, as we all know, Harry Potter could never survive a normal year at Hogwarts.


End file.
